


Jealous

by Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: 1000 words in and i decided they were gonna smash so there, M/M, bring on the porn, cuphead is 21+ in all my writings, king dice gets peanut butter and jelly whenever someone gets too close to his cup, king dice is posessive over his lil cuppa love, mr wheezy being a flirt, this was an interesting thought i like sorta possessive SOs in stuff like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss/pseuds/Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss
Summary: King Dice gets peanut butter and jelly when some of the casino workers begin to flirt with Cuphead. He decides to make sure they know just who he belongs to.





	Jealous

King Dice doesn't consider himself the jealous type, jealously was for those that couldn't find contentment with what they had, and children. King Dice didn't get jealous.

So why was he staring daggers out his office window, his hand wrapped around his fifth glass of bourbon tight enough that he can feel every groove in the glass, and his jaw tight with anger. He takes a sip, and finds the burn in the back of his throat comforting only for a moment, before he huffs angrily in his throat. From here he can see his Cup, stopped in the middle of the casino floor by none other than his own lackey, Wheezy. 

Cup looks overwhelmed, and who can blame him, Wheezy is boisterous by nature and has no problem taking up with anyone he comes across. Even now he can practically hear the cigar's laugh from across the room, and watches him shimmy closer to Cup and tower over him. He can't hear whats being said, but he can guess, as Wheezy waggles his eyebrows and Cup smiles back nervously. He knows that Wheezy wouldn't dare to hurt him, but that doesn't change the fact that he's right there saying  _something_ that makes Cup blush a deep red and stammer. Wheezy seems content at this and leans in closer, and Dice can see some ashes from his constantly smoking head fall on Cup's shoulder, and into the drink he carries in his head as well, making Cuphead shudder. 

And causing Dice to slam the now empty glass of bourbon on the counter. 

He swears he isn't jealous when he sees Wheezy so close, or when he can hear what he's saying now (something about the hotel rooms behind the casino and staying the night with a real spitfire), or when Wheezy gives a challenging grin up in his face when he's done stomping across the floor. Onlookers wouldn't say he looked jealous. Maybe mad as an upturned hornets nest, but not jealous. He grins himself, eyes glinting a wicked chartreuse, and kneels before the two. Wheezy's self confident and assured grin dips a bit at this, and Dice's only grows, "Would you like to explain just why you're keeping  _my_ Cup when I asked him to do something?" 

"Jealous King? Worried I'll take this little Cup from ya?"

And he growls then, the smile widening, as he stands to his full height,"If I remember correctly, you're supposed to be stocking the smoke room, Wheeze. You'd better be careful roaming and flirting like this, you could get  _rubbed out_ again,", Dice hisses, grinding his shoe into the carpet. They stay like this for a moment, and he's suddenly aware of Cuphead coming to his side and slipping his hand in his with a gentle squeeze, and he finds the time to squeeze back. This seems to be more of a signal than his threat, and Wheezy is headed back to the smoke shop, puffing like a smoke train and causing some guests in passing to dissolve into a fit of coughing.

"He only does stuff like that to make you jealous.", Cuphead squeezes his hand affectionately, "He told me, it makes him laugh."

"Fuck him and his laughter.", Dice isn't the least bit amused, because making him jealous seemed to be everyone's new passtime, the only way to get under his skin. Everyone seemed to get in on the jest, from the bartenders to the dealers, flirting with Cuphead just to see if they can push Dice's buttons half as much as he pushed theirs. It didn't stop at the staff either. 

Though he vehemently wished it did.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Later, with the casino winding down for the night, Dice finds himself in the Devil's office with a cigarette in one hand and a pen in the other. Paperwork was annoying but it had to be done, and as they file things away he finds himself getting bored with all this. The Devil eyes him for a moment before speaking.

"Dice, whens the last time we ditched paperwork?"

"Last winter, when Hell froze over."

"Ah, yeah.", he leans back in his chair, " Well, what do you say we ditch again?"

Dice thinks about it for just a moment, but then goes right back to writing, "We skip it now, we're still gonna have it pile up later."

And the silence resumes, Dice watching his paper so closely that he doesn't notice the Devils analytical look, nor the way that he discreetly summons a demon to his side. Very quietly, he requests the little firestart find someone currently in Dice's office, then sits back and waits for the fun to start. It doesn't take long, and soon the door opens to reveal a tiny demon trailed by Cuphead himself. Dice looks up skeptically at first, wondering just why Cup was present, and then at the Devil with silent judgement. There's that damned grin, and Dice finds himself gripping his pen too tight, he doesn't like that look directed at himself, and much less at Cuphead. 

"Hello, Cuphead.", his voice is smooth as butter spread on ice, and he gestures for the Cup to come to his side, "How are ya?"

Then Cup and Dice are  _both_ apprehensive, "I'm fine, how are you?"

"Parched, thanks.", and he makes a show of waving a furred hand in front of his face, "I've tried to convince Dice hear that we should play a little hookey while the going was ripe."

"Whining that we could be knee deep in liquor and gold and draped in girls and cups is not convincing.", He has his eyes on Cup, with a wry smile, and Cup can tell that he wants to get done as soon as possible. 

"WELL, we have been working very hard as of late, buying liquor, but we haven't had a drop to drink. Tell me, Cuphead,", and here he pauses to send a pointed look to Dice that makes the purple suited man grip the pen that much tighter, "What do you have on tap today?" And he taps the Cups straw gently, watching as Dice's eyes go from an almost black to the brightest shade of virulent green. 

"Lemonade n Sweet tea."

"And I bet that's nice and cool."

"There's ice up there ya."

And without further ado, the Devil reaches down and grasps Cup's handle, lifts his head to his lips, and makes like he's going to sip from the rim of his head. Cup looks apprehensive of the Devil taking a sip, but then catches a look at Dice. He's  _seething._ His bottom lip has disappeared under his teeth, he's halfway out his chair and the pen in his hands looks like this will be the last time it will write anything successfully. Cup's body is practically trying to clamor up the Devil's side to retrieve his head, and then-

The Devil takes his straw in his mouth and takes a loud slurp. Considering how loud it was he most likely didn't get anything worth bragging about, but it doesn't matter. Cuphead gasps in surprise all the same, and blushes a hot red hue.

_SNAP_

The pen doesn't take the onslaught of Dice's anger well, and the Devil smartly places Cup's head back on his shoulders and sits back in his chair. The room is silent except for Dice's labored, angry breathing and the dripping of pen ink down the desk. Without dropping this staring match, Dice rises fully and practically snatches Cup into the air and over his shoulder, stopping only to hiss, "You aren't slick at  _all_ , and you can send this shit to the bartenders for them to finish!"

And then he's striding out the door and down the hall to his office, and then straight past it, headed towards the boarding rooms in the back of the casino. Any and all staff that sees him headed on the way to his quarters seems ready to greet him, and then think better of bothering the enraged King Dice. Cup's questions and protests get silenced by the faces of those he sees as Dice passes them, they look slightly worried, some look confused, and others give him a thumbs up. 

"Dice?", he runs his hands in slow circles over Dice's back to try and get him to stop and talk, or at least stop making the face that's terrifying passerby, "Di-Di?" Its a trump card to call him the nickname, but this time it just makes him speed up, straight into the elevator. He doesn't bother letting Cuphead down, just stands there as the elevator ascends. Soft muzak plays and Cup wonders if he'll ever feel the sweet ground under his feet again when the elevator signals their floor, and once again they're striding along a hall to the second penthouse. Everything is a whirlwind then, from the opening of the door to getting to the bedroom, but they're there within seconds. And finally, Cup is let down from his shoulder, tossed unceremoniously on the bed. He looks up then, getting to see what the staff and guests in the hall saw of King Dice, and he finds himself understanding their concerned looks.

His eyes are so green they remind him of what one thinks poison looks like, his jaw clenched tighter than the skin of a drum. His hands shake as he leans over Cup, and Cup's suddenly aware of the front of his suit pants tenting. He smiles up at Dice coyly.

"I am... _sick_ to death of people doing shit like that." he stands up then, shedding his jacket and sitting down on the bed next to Cuphead, pulling him into his lap, "I hate when they do shit like that."

Cuphead regards him silently, he's never seen Dice this mad over their teasing, but this is the first time the Devil has engaged in it, and so intimately too. "Dice?", his hands go up to frame his face, "Are you okay?" Cup knows its not the best thing he could say, but hes at a loss for words. He can feel Dice's hands encircling his waist, and happily leans into the heated kiss he offers. "I'm pissed off, Cuphead."

Cup grins into the smaller, hungrier kisses that follow, "Someone sounds peanut butter and jealous~"

And then the kiss becomes possessive, and Cup struggles to catch his breath as Dice holds the small of his back and grinds upwards into him, after pulling away he purrs suggestively, "I am  _not_ jealous." He watches Cup sit up from his lap to slip his pants down his thighs, and reaches down to unhook his belt and do the same. A moment of rooting around in the nightstand and a bottle of lubricant surfaces, and a healthy amount ends up in Dice's hands as he slowly coaxes Cup open. He grins as Cup rocks back onto his fingers, and swallows his moans in deep kisses, its a sight he always loves to witness. 

"D-Dice!"

"Beg for me, Cup. Lemme hear what they don't get to.", he grins as Cup clings to him, begging for him, and slowly lowers him until he's fully sheathed, and Cup can bottom out comfortably. They shudder in unison, watching each other move and moan and beg. For a moment, they still, and then Cuphead is moving, slowly rocking his hips and concentrating on the sounds he can pull from him. He leans forward and rests his head on the crook of his shoulder, a small content smile crosses his face. "Jealous~"

With that, King Dice grabs his hips and starts ramming upwards, making Cup scream in pleasure and claw at his back, "I have every right to be, I don't like when people flirt with you like they don't know who you're with. It. Pisses. Me. Off.", he punctuates each word with a thrust that has Cup reeling, "Well, I think it time I let everyone in here know that you're mine.", and without further ado, he dips into Cup's shoulder with a flash of green eyes and white teeth.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The coming weeks are interesting in the Casino.

King Dice is calmer.

The Devil shirks more paperwork in favor of mingling and raking in cash, and whatever keeps him kicking Dice out of his office throughout the week.

And Cuphead sports..... a scarf in hell.

"Ain't you a lil hot in that thing?", Mr. Wheezy has sidled up to him as he walks to Dice's office, "I mean, you  _are_ in hell."

Cup smiles, "Nah I just... like scarfs."

"Show him, Cup."

And they both whirl to see King Dice himself standing there, a grin like a baby grand piano on him. He doesn't wait for an answer, and leans down to pluck the, admittedly boiling hot, scarf off Cuphead's shoulders. 

Hickeys. Big, small, dark, light, some a deep purple and look painful, others are so light they could be missed. Cup blushes a deep red while Dice opens the door to his office and ushers him in, not seeing the glare Dice sends Weezy's way before heading in behind him.

"Jealous."

"Nah, Soda pop, just making sure the message got through."

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The Devil muses on what he has just done, as Dice strides out of his office with Cuphead over his shoulder, the door slams and he reclines. He knows that Dice is pissed now, but that should buy him enough time. That sip actually does have him wanting a drink, and to miss this opportunity would be a waste.

He's outside in a flash, and into the sunlight in another, and from there the pier. He alters his appearance and is soon nothing more than a common goat with yellow eyes, and he doesn't mind having to change just a bit for this. The fairgrounds are lovely this time of year.

And while rolling the dice was fun, and running the casino even more so, sometimes it felt nice to go outside like this. 

Besides, the fairgrounds had the best lemonade. 


End file.
